The locating of products in larger retail spaces such as in shelf spaces of supermarkets, for example, is often very confusing due to a high diversity of goods so that the customer, even if already in the right aisle or in front of the right shelf can have difficulties locating the product. This causes a negative shopping experience and furthermore consumes the working hours of the staff, which is used for questions from the customers about product locations.
The international patent application WO 2006/126114 A1 shows a conventional shelf lighting system, which is suited to clearly illuminate the products made available on the shelves, however, doesn't make it easier to find the products.
The objective of the present invention is to create a lighting system and a method for providing a lighting system that simplifies the locating of desired products.
This objective is solved per the invention by the features described below.